The Sleepover
by nicole0304
Summary: Bella, Alice and Rosalie just started going to Forks high school. What will happen when they have a scavenger hunt with there arch enemies? who will Bella's new crush be? will they ever be together or will there be something standing in there way?
1. first day first meeting

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN TWILIGHT

OK I THOUGHT ABOUT WRITING THIS STORY BECAUSE ME AND MY FRIEND ARE GOING TO THE MALL

AND DOING A SCAVENGER HUNT. SO THIS STORY IS KIND OF LIKE THE MOVIE_THE SLEEPOVER_KINDA_._

SUMMARY: BELLA IS GOING TO BE A FRESHMAN IN HIGHSCHOOL WITH HER FRIENDS ALICE AND ROSALIE. BUT THEY WILL COMPETE WITH THE **POPULAR** GIRLS FOR THE LUNCH SPOT AT THE HIGHSCHOOL WHERE ALL THE POPULARS HIGHSCHOOL KIDS SIT AND WHERE AN EDWARD CULLEN SITS. WILL EDWARD CULLEN EVER NOTICE HER? WILL BELLA AND HERFRIENDS WIN THE SPOT OR WILL THEY BE STUCK BY THE DUMPSTERS?

_CHAPTER 1: FIRST SIGHT_

_BPOV:_

I woke up to a Alice my pixie like friend and Rosalie. Rosalie had long blond hair and was tall with blue eyes and she looked like a model. Alice was short, her hair was short and spiky going in different directions and had hazel eyes, she was so energetic and she loved to go shopping and she was beautiful. Last is me I'm Bella Swan and I'm totally ordinary a plain Jane,i have long brown hair and eyes and am the most ordinary out of every person I've met in my life. My friends Alice and Rosalie always say I don't see myself clearly but I knew exactly how I look I was a plain Jane and always would be. I was broken from my thinking by Alice screaming my name " BELLA....HELLO? ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?"

"Huh... oh sorry Alice what were you saying?" I said coming back to earth.

"I was asking you if you were excited for our first day of high-school tomorrow?" she said energetic as always.

"Oh yeah Alice I'm so excited" I said my voice dripping with sarcasm.

" Bella you will be fine I will even give you a makeover tomorrow morning" she said. I immediately thought NO I don't want a makeover. But I didn't want to ruin her fun so like always I said " fine, Alice".

" So Alice what are we going to do today?" I asked but I didn't need to wait for her answer it was always "SHOPPING" she squealed. GREAT shopping for 4 hours with the crazy pixie that will buy me everything.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

When we got to the mall we started by going to Abercrombie and Fitch. Alice bought me some skinny jeans and a couple new shirts. Then on to Aeropostale to buy what looked like the whole store. Then we went to Hollister and bought several skirts, skinny jeans, and t-shirts. Finally we made it to the car we almost didn't have enough room for everything but somehow it all fit in Alice's porche. We got home about six-o-clock I cooked dinner and ate and went to bed I was tired out from shopping with Alice and tomorrow was my first day of high-school oh goody... not. I knew tomorrow Alice was going to come over early for the "makeover" and then I would have to go to school and sit by the stupid dumpsters and watch the populars sit by the fountain. I lay in my bed thinking how awesome tomorrow would be... not. I fell asleep thankfully in a dreamless sleep.

When I woke up I heard a knock on my door and I knew it had to be Alice. I was still trying to wake up so I groggily got up and answered the door to an energetic Alice with coffee in her hands. "Hi Bella are you excited about today?"she said energetically

"Yeah Alice I'm so excited" my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Bella don't be such a party pooper. Now go change so I can get your makeover started" she said. In Alice's words it means "Bella Barbie" time. I went and showered and changed. When I got back Alice started to straighten my hair and do my make up. By the time she was done I have to say I looked pretty good. "you look gorgeous Bella" Alice said smiling.

"thanks Alice" I said smiling also. I had to admit she did a really good job with me.

We started on our way to as I like to call my living hell. I had a feeling that my first day of high-school was going to be the worst day of my life. We went to pick up Rosalie and as always she looked like a model that any agency would hire in a heart beat. We finally got to school about half an hour later. It looked like a million people went to this school. My old school had only 500 kids going there and Forks high had over 2,000 kids going here. I was practically dragged out of the car by Alice and Rosalie. Unlike me they were actually excited to attend there first day at Forks high school. We walked over to the administration office to get our class schedules. But when we were walking I saw a guy with reddish brown hair but when the sunlight hit his hair it looked like a bronze. He was talking to a muscular guy with dark brown hair. When I saw the bronzed haired guys eyes a had to catch my breath he had the most amazing pair of emerald green eyes. I was snapped out of my thinking by Alice waving her hands in my face. I reached out and grabbed her hand. " yes Alice?" I said

" I was just seeing if you were still in there." she replied while laughing.

" ha ha Alice so funny" I replied coldly.

We continued walking into the office when we got there there was a short black haired women that looked about fifty years old. "What would you girls like?" she asked sweetly.

" we would just like our schedule please" Alice replied. We left after she gave us our schedules we ended up only having one class together which sucked. My first period was math and I was all by myself. When I walked in I went to the teacher " I'm Isabella Swan" he glanced up from his reading.

" Yes Ms Swan. You can take a seat by Mr Cullen in the back." I quickly thanked him. But I gasped when I turned around it was the bronzed haired guy. He have me a dazzling smile and I went to go sit next to him. He stuck out his hand " Hi I'm Edward Cullen and you are?" he said with another dazzling smile.

" I..I'm B..Bella Swan" I said stuttering. He probably thought I was an idiot. When I reached to touch his hand I felt an electric shock course through my body. I quickly took my hand away giving him a shy smile. He couldn't say anything more because the teacher had started teaching class. I knew that this year was going to be very interesting. All because of Edward Cullen.

OK THIS IS MY NEW STORY PLEASE REVIEW. I JUST NEEDED TO HAVE A BREAK FROM MY OTHER STORYS AND HAVE A NEW STORY. I WILL TRY TO UPDATE MY OTHER STORYS AS SOON AS I FEEL INSPIRED TO. **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	2. Friends or Enemies

Disclaimer: I DON"T OWN TWILIGHT

OK I'M SO SO SO SO SORRY GUYS I AM HANDLING A LOT THEN I GOT GROUNDED. SO READ AND REVIEW HOPE YOU LIKE IT

Chapter 2

I was dreaming of Edward Cullen. I can't believe he actually talked to me! But as I was dreaming of Edward I started hearing this loud voice coming from my pixie like friend Alice. I tried to ignore the loud noise and go back to my dream but then she just shouted louder. I was really getting annoyed. Alice knew I wasn't a morning person and yet every morning she woke me up earlier to play Bella Barbie with me. After I finally opened my eyes and looked at my clock and suddenly got more pissed.

"Alice why the hell did you wake me up at 5 in the morning?!" I said anger evident in my voice. God I was going to murder the pixie. It is beyond me how she wakes up so early and is still like the energizer bunny. After several minutes I was finally calming down and she noticed and took this time to finally speak.

"Well since yesterday Edward talked to you and you obviously like him so I thought I would come here extra early and work on making you irresistible to Edward" she said calmly

I actually thought that it was a really good idea which said a lot. I never really agreed to any of Alice's plans cause they mostly consist of shopping or party's and I'm not really into all that shit

but I'd do anything to be with Edward he literally looked like a Greek god but I didn't only like him for his looks but he just seemed different I knew there was more to him than looks. I came back into reality when I heard Alice saying my name. " yeah Alice?" I said

" I'm all done Bella I'm surprised you didn't even say a word" Alice teased.

" thats because I was thinking Alice" I said calmly

" ha well Bella while you were daydreaming you agreed to go shopping with me for the whole weekend!" she said excitedly. WTF I never remembered agreeing to that.

"Alice when the hell did I agree to do that?" I said with anger in my voice

" when I was doing your makeover silly" she said in a duh tone. I really need to be paying more attention next time she gives me a makeover. But I was willing to endure the makeovers everyday if it meant looking good for Edward Cullen and for him to notice me. I must of zoned out again because I started hearing my name come from Alice. I looked at the clock and finally realized why she was calling my name if we didn't leave soon we were going to be late for school. We left my house with about 10 minutes to get to school good thing Rosalie didn't live far away from us or we'd be extra late. We picked up Rosalie and made it to school thankfully I made it to first period on time. The morning went by in a breeze now it was lunch. I was running so I could go catch up with Rose and Alice when Tanya tripped me. Tanya was my former friend before she started hanging out with Jessica and Lauren now she was in the "popular" group or as me, Rose and Alice liked to call it the slutty group they all dressed in clothes that barely covered there bodies. My face met the ground and when I turned around and got up I saw Tanya laughing at me. " Tanya what the hell! Why did you fucking trip me?" I said furiously.

" I don't see what your possible talking about Bella" she said sweetly. I was really getting mad what the fuck was her problem.

" Tanya what happened we used to be best friends? What changed?" I said actually very curious.

"well Bella" she spat my name. " I have moved on to bigger and better people to hang out with and don't need you anymore. Oh and by the way I can't go to your party anymore because I'm hanging out with Lauren and Jessica before we go to the dance." she said. She was such a bitch.

"Tanya its a senior dance how are you getting in?" I said

" Jessica's cousin is getting us in duh" she said honestly expecting me to know that. So I mumbled a goodbye and went up to meet up with my friends. When I got to the cafeteria I saw Rose and Alice sitting with Angela and her boyfriend Ben. I saw them wave at me and u started to walk over to them but some how with my clumsiness I tripped over the flat surface and started falling I closed my eyes ready for my body to meet the floor. Then I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist I slowly opened my eyes to the piercing green ones staring at me. _Edward_. We were staring at each other when I saw Tanya behind him walking over but he didn't notice and just kept staring at me and his hands still on my waist. She walked up and pulled him in for a kiss then when I saw he was returning the kiss I swatted his hands off of me and just walked away to my friends. I walked up to our table with my food.

" Bells he so likes you!" Alice said. I didn't believe here for a second because as I have learned to realize from all the rumors Edward Cullen was a player and even if he was good looking and had a velvety voice and muscular and... BELLA stop thinking this hes a player! Anyways I hate players and I knew I could never be with him no matter how much I wanted to. I was sad at the revelation I had just made but it was true. I was just going to have to ignore him.

"Alice he might like me but I will never be with him hes a player you know how I feel about them" I said. All she did was nod her head with this mischievous grin on her face. For some reason this scared the hell out of me. But before I could read to much into it the bell rang and it was time for biology with Edward great... I walked to my table and waited for all the kids to flood in. Then Mr. Banner came in and said we were assigning partners for the rest of the semester. He started calling out names "Jessica and Mike" "Angela and Eric" "Lauren and Tyler" and kept calling out our partners " and last but not least Bella and Edward" what the hell no I did not want to be partnered with him UGH!

" WHAT" I screamed a long with Jessica and Lauren. Edward just walked over and sat next to me smirking his stupid smirk. I just turned to the teacher and ignored him. Mr. Banner brought out the TV and said we were watching a video on mitosis today he shut off the light and pushed play. Then I felt a piece of paper sliding to me. It was from Edward it said:

( Bella _Italics_ and Edward **bold**"

**Hey Bella right?**

_No duh. Now if you don't mind I really would prefer not to talk to you_

**What why not?**

_Because your a fucking player and I hate them_

**but I'm not asking to do anything I just want to talk **

_fine what do you want to "talk" about?_

**Bella can we be friends?**

_Sure why not. But thats all we'll ever be._

I passed it to him and I swear I saw a frown on his beautiful face. Why would he be frowning.

**Thanks Bella. Wanna hang out after school?**

_Well I would love to... but why don't you just go hang out with one of your sluts?_

Then the bell rang and I collected my stuff and headed out of class not bothering to look back at Edward and headed off to Gym. I couldn't help but think of Edward I really did hate his ways but maybe if he likes me enough he'll change for me. I got out of gym thankfully in one piece and turned the corner to see Edward making out with Lauren and "accidentally" bumped his shoulder HARD and just kept walking on. I heard steps coming from behind me and then my name being called. I turned around and saw him standing there.

"Bella what was that for?" he said a little angry

"look Edward I knew you would rather hang out with those sluts you make out with and do who knows what but I'm not one of them and I don't know if I can be friends with someone like that but I will try" then I just walked off without another word. Then I met up with Alice and Rose they were spending the night at my house tonight. We all drove back to my house in Alice's car and ordered Chinese before watching Step up 2 and going to bed. That night no matter how much I tried I couldn't help but wonder what he was doing or what he thought of me and I dreamt of him that night again no matter how much I didn't want to.

EPOV:

I couldn't help but think about Bella. I really liked her. I knew I had to have her. But she wouldn't be anything else then friends with me because I was a player. That night I was silently thinking if she was worth giving up being a player. Was I ready to stop being a player and fight for Bella's love?

OK PEOPLE THATS THE CHAPTER. WILL EDWARD GIVE UP HIS PLAYER WAYS FOR EDWARD? WILL BELLA LET HIM IN? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE

STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER UP SOON

_NICOLE 3_


End file.
